


Playing With Fire

by E4t_The_Rude



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E4t_The_Rude/pseuds/E4t_The_Rude
Summary: As Kiras reign continues, L becomes desperate for a solution.Kira and Beyond were so similar- they both hated to lose.L felt like he was so close to the cracking the case- he just needed to give it a final push.  Will his risky decision pay off?  Or will he live to regret the consequences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010!!!! Thought it was about time I shared it here.
> 
> I never finished it, but have found the plot notes I made and will try my best to remember where I was going with this. I've not actually watched/read this series since then. I have about 16 chapters already written, still debating on whether I should upload the whole thing or do a chapter a week.
> 
> I have been editing and rewriting too- rereading this I felt a tiny bit embarrassed by my shoddy writing from back then. Anyway, comments/feedback is always appreciated.

Slipping free from the fog of unconsciousness that had consumed him for several weeks, Beyond Birthday knew that he’d failed the very moment he opened his eyes.

 

His vision was blurred, and he attempted to rub his eyes only to find himself cuffed to the rail of an uncomfortable hospital bed. Swathed in tight bandages, his skin protested with every movement, raw and burning as if he were still being consumed by the flames.

 

The room was basic and devoid of anything uselessful. Not even a television remote that could be used to bludgeon someone with in the right circumstances. There were no windows, just a single exit. Beyond could see the shadow of someone standing on the other side of the door, a bored guard who was probably counting down the minutes until the end of his tedious shift.

 

L had won.

 

There was no questioning his victory; Beyonds continued existence confirmed it.

 

While his disappointment was unquestionable, the revelation had hardly come as a shock or surprise to him. After all, what were the chances of deceiving the best detective in the world? Hardly anyone on the planet stood a chance, even the select few who were blessed with equal intellect. Despite the odds though there was always a possibility, and he thought that he’d stood a chance.

 

Apparently he was wrong.   
  
The prospect of losing had occurred to him more than once, but naturally wasn't something that he’d felt comfortable contemplating. Each passing second had been an opportunity to progress, outwit and succeed victoriously against his rival.

 

The murders were unfortunate, but in the end he’d had no choice.

 

Without the Los Angeles Murder Case, the detective would have had no intention of challenging him. Birthday was just one of his many successors, young, smart- but there were others just like him.

 

_ ‘He who moves first, wins.’ _

 

BB had used that motto his entire life, and now it had finally failed him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early Sunday morning in Los Angeles, and Beyond Birthday couldn't summon a single morsel of energy to pry himself from bed.

 

Bed.

The notorious piece of furniture was most definitely not a bed. Beds were _ comfortable _ . This, was something else. If he chose to curl up on the cold concrete with a paper thin prison issued blanket, he supposed it would feel exactly the same.

 

His back ached, his feet were as cold as ice, and the prospect of eating another lukewarm meal left him with a dormant appetite.

 

 

This was his current life, trapped between four walls, the door always latched shut and the only window ridiculously narrow and too high to reach.

 

For a majority of his days B would perch on the edge of the bed, both hands resting upon his knees and his spine curved into a comfortable slouch, eyes focused on that same cracked spot on the wall while he listened to the guards patrol the hallway. 

 

He couldn't ignore the rattle of keys jingling noisily with each footstep.

 

Sometime in the afternoon someone would fetch him for his shower while the other inmates were absent from the corridors. It was the only time he ever left those four walls, hushed through three sets of locked doors and glared at by every prison officer he encountered.

 

The other inmates insulted him, yelling and jeering as he passed, trying anything they could to get a rise out of him. They didn't know who he was, beyond the fact that he was from overseas.

 

The secrecy of the only inmate in the prison kept in constant isolation was the subject of much conspiracy. From cannibal to terrorist, Beyond had heard it all. Some said he was a celebrity, while others labelled him a psychopath, speculating that the reason he was in isolation was because he was a danger to the staff and other prisoners.

 

They called him a lunatic.

 

_ "Did you hear?" _

 

_ "Yeah... The rapist in 83 wasn't it?" _

 

_ "They say Kira did it..." _

 

_ "Maybe if we're lucky, he'll take this guy off our hands too..." _

 

Long limbs tangled in his sheet, Beyond could hear the familiar rattle of keys, stiff hinges and clicking latches.   
  


Something was up.

 

He was never called for this early,  _ ever _ .

 

The door groaned on its hinges and two men in uniform entered, armed and equipped with a pair of silver handcuffs.

 

"This certainly is a surprise," he yawned, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't think I was allowed visitors."

 

"Time to get up."

 

He lay there for a moment, watching them inquisitively.

 

“ **Now** .”

 

Peeling back the sheet,  B ran a hand through his tousled black hair and clambered off of the hard mattress, slipping his bare feet to a pair of standard inmate shoes that were most certainly not his size. They were cheap and uncomfortable just like his matress.

 

"Special occasion?" he asked, averting his gaze to the open door.

 

"You're being transferred."

 

' _ A transfer?' H _ e thought.  _ 'But for what purpose?' _

 

"Hands behind your back."

 

Once again Beyond found himself subjected to the uncomfortable confines of handcuffs, clamped tight around his wrists and accompanied by matching shackles on his feet.

 

During his last parade down the corridor it was the first time he ever really looked at the other inmates. They stared like they always did but this time he gazed right back with an unnerving smile.

 

"Walk properly."

 

Beyond ignored the officer and began to slow, deliberately dawdling and scuffing his feet.

 

“I said-”

 

“I’m trying,” he said, “but some idiot put these shackles around my feet.”

 

Among the whispers and the conspiracies, there was one thing that caught his attention. A word he’d been hearing now and again-

 

_ ‘Maybe Kira will have him.’ _

 

Beyond stopped in his tracks and looked at the man through the bars. "Kira?" he asked. “Whos that?”

 

“Keep moving,” the guard said, giving him an impatient shove.

There was a black car waiting for him outside, clean and sleek and nothing at all like the usual prisoner transport vehicles. He wasn't privy to prison protocall, but Beyond was positive that there was nothing ordinary about this.

 

The case had been closed for almost two years and he’d been sentenced to life imprisonment in this godforsaken place. The only way he thought he’d ever be leaving was in a body bag.

 

Something was wrong.

 

No- everything was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond was alone in the dimly lit room, left with nothing but his troubled thoughts as he paced barefoot across the cold floor.

 

Three hours ago the raven had been escorted into the room with no explanation, the door closing behind him and locked from the other side.

 

His questions had been ignored by the driver, the man ignoring him as if he weren't even there. Apparently it was too much to ask for a simple explanation. Common courtesy did not extend to murders apparently.

 

The police were aware of his intelligence and perhaps this was the sole reason for keeping him uninformed. As if a single scrap of information in his possession could be dangerous like a yielded weapon.

 

Despite their seemingly tough exteriors Beyond could tell that people were weary of him. He could see it in their eyes, no matter how unaffected they seemed. He found it rather amusing, the thought that someone somewhere could be remotely afraid of _him_.

 

He was a slim man, long limbed, pale, and withering with each passing day trapped in the justice system.

 

They were afraid because they knew his mind was just as sharp as the knife used to dismember one of his victims.

 

There were plenty of men in the jail more ominous looking that him, muscular and broad shouldered with large hands that could choke the life out of a person. They were strong, yet they lacked the intelligence to succeed, thus the reason they found themselves locked in jail.

 

Naomi Misora had gotten lucky. If it hadn't been for Beyond practically piecing the clues together for her, he wouldn't be alone in this dark room, wondering what had become of his life, imprisoned and on constant suicide watch.

 

He’d underestimated her intelligence.

 

Rubbing irritably at his raw wrists, he sighed. The idiot of a man hadn't even had the decency to remove his handcuffs. He sank to the floor, leaning against the wall with a his long legs stretched out in front of him.

 

Whereever he was it was far from the bustling life of the city. There was no sound audible from the room he was in. It was engulfed in complete silence.

 

The ‘transfer’ itself had been interesting to say the least. After being dumped in the back of a large black vehicle, the swarm of officers had disappeared. Instead he’d been led away by a man dressed in a large grey overcoat, which was accompanied by a ridiculous hat and a thick scarf shielding his face from view. It was like a scene from a bad detective movie. It was enough to allow his identity to remain a complete mystery, although Beyond hardly needed a name to know the man wasn't a fully fledged police officer. Without a decent view of his features, he couldn't see a name or a number.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Mind telling me our destination, sir?"_

_  
_ _Silence._  
  


" _A surprise? I love surprises, although lately I’m not so fond of them..."  
_   
  
_A few more minutes of silence passed, and Beyond was starting to become restless, kicking the back of the driver's seat.  
_   
  
" _Are you kidnapping me?"_   
  
  
" _Kidnapping you? For what purpose?"_   


" _So he speaks," the raven declared. "There must a bounty on my head somewhere. A few million dollars I'd say. What do you think?"_  
  


_Unfortunately for BB, his sarcasm never did go down too well in most circumstances, especially this one it seemed._ _As his gaze explored the nice interior of the car he couldn't help but notice it was so pristine._

 

" _They should have told me I was being driven in style. I would have dressed for the occasion."_

 

_Pressing his pale cheek to the cold glass, BB glanced down at the activated door lock._

 

" _You locked me in."_

 

" _Just a precaution Mr Birthday," the driver said, “in case you get the urge to get out for a stroll.”_

 

_“As if I could get far with these,” he protested, referring to the shackles on his feet. “You really think I would jump out while your driving twice the speed limit? You must think I’m suicidal or something….”_

 

* * *

 

For the past half an hour Beyond had been drifting in and out of a light slumber, his mind full of too many questions to let go and submit to a proper sleep.

 

Suddenly, the darkness became illuminated by a small television screen, crackling and hissing with static on the wall on the opposite side of the room. He wondered how after five hours of containment the flat screen had remained unnoticed.

 

When the familiar form of an L began to take form on the flickering screen, a surge of  bitterness consumed him.

 

"You bastard!"

 

_"I must confess, you don't look half as surprised as what I was expecting, Beyond Birthday. I am mildly disappointed."_

 

B had always wanted to meet L, long before he his uncontrollable obsession to challenge and outwit him. He’d dreamt of this moment for so long- but in his daydreams it had never turned out like this.

 

The moment had been stolen from him.  
  


The man he had been obsessed with for so long was finally acknowledging him-

 

He felt _humiliated_.

 

It was unfair that the man could do this to him, poking the animal cornered  in the cage when it had no means of escape. He wouldn't show weakness, not when the world's greatest detective was watching. BB may have lost his innocence, but he still had plenty of pride. He could imagine it now, L the voyeur watching his reaction from each and every angle on a computer screen and enjoying every single moment of it.

 

_" I am rather disappointed. I was expecting quite a scene."_

 

"I have nothing to say to you."

 

" _I quite understand, the entire situation must be quite a shock to you, my apologies."_

 

"You don't sound very sympathetic."

 

_"How was the journey? Comfortable I presume? I-"_

 

"Shut up," the raven hissed, restraining the urge to rip the flat screen from the wall and smash it to smithereens. "I have nothing to say to you," he repeated.

 

_"Envy has never suited you Beyond-"_

 

"I SAID, SHUT UP."  
  


* * *

  
  
Beyond reared his head, locking eyes with the camera. When L peered at the large screen he found a pair of dark eyes glaring back at him menacingly, as if they were staring deep into his soul.

 

L had never laid eyes on the man before other than a small childhood photograph, but he could see that the descriptions he had received were highly accurate.

 

Watching B was almost like looking into a mirror.

 

Without the hideous scarring blemishing that pale skin, the killer could have easily been mistaken for L. He had not just the remarkable appearance, but also a suitable intelligence level too, almost on par with the detectives.

 

L was sure of one thing. The trail of burns crawling from beneath Beyond's shirt probably looked far more intimidating in person than what they did on camera.

 

The man could prove extremely useful in the Kira investigation. Kira and Beyond Birthday were so similar. They'd both killed without hesitation, and they both hated to lose. The detective knew he was on to something; he was on the verge of a successful breakthrough. All he needed was help, and it would be an almighty battle to retrieve it, from Beyond of all people.

 

When the thought had first occurred to him, L had been reluctant to pursue the idea. Now, several months later, it seemed he was running out of options.

 

Time was running out.

 

With the help of Light Yagami, Beyond Birthday, and the remaining members of the task force, the detective was sure he could do it. After all, he was yet to find a case that he could not solve.

 

"I have a proposition for you Beyond Birthday, if you would care to hear me out."

 

_"Nothing you could ever say is of any interest to me."_

 

"Are you sure?"

 

_"Positive."_

 

"Your a smart man Beyond. Don't be a stubborn fool and at least listen to my proposition. If you don't, you will regret that decision for the rest of your miserable life."

 

Beyond was quiet for a while, and L watched as he paced back and forth across the room, seemingly conflicted.

 

_"What is it?"_ he said finally, almost inaudibly.

 

"Oh? I thought anything I had to say was of no interest to you."

 

_"Either tell me, or shut the hell up."_

 

"If you agree to my terms I will release you from your cell."

 

* * *

 

 

The thought of freedom was overwhelming. For the first time since his imprisonment, B felt something, a feeling he never thought he’d ever experience again.

 

Hope.

 

_"If I release you, in return, I require your assistance."_

 

"Assistance," Birthday repeated, seemingly unconvinced by this entire charade.

 

_"A case."_

 

“You must think I’m a fool! Whatever this game is, I’m done playing, _L_. Check mate.”

 

_"There would be no point in lying to you Beyond. You’d see right through me."_

 

He began to laugh, a sound so chilling that Ryuzaki could feel his hairs stand on end.

 

"So you're bribing criminals now? How the mighty have fallen.”

 

_"I will do whatever it takes when there are lives at risk."_

 

"Why me, L? Can’t you get that Naomi bitch to do it for you?"  


_"Naomi Misora is dead."_

 

Dead. The woman responsible for locking him up was dead. The raven wasn't entirely sure how to feel. The feeling seeping through his chest was indescribable. It wasn't joy, nor satisfaction. It was an entirely new emotion which he had not encountered before.

 

Resentment? No, that wasn't it.

 

Perhaps he was simply disappointed that she had passed before he had managed to get even.

 

"Anyone I know? Saved me the job. I'd love to congratulate them."

 

_"Naomi was a good person, Back Up. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect from you.”_

 

"It's Beyond Birthday to you." 

_"Very well, Beyond . You seem to forget you are not in a position to argue with me. Your time is up.”_

  


“A case that the great detective L can't solve? I can't help but be intrigued.”

 

_“ Have you made your choice?”_

 

_" I’ll look at your case,” he said, “but I have a condition of my own.”_

 

" _Condition?"_

 

_" A jar of jam."_

 

" _Jam?"_

 

_"Is there an echo in here? Yes, jam. Actually, make that two- no. Three jars. Three jars of jam, and I'm all yours, sweetheart."_

 

" _Your conditions are painfully shallow."_

 

_" Four jars-"_

 

* * *

 

 

At the press of a button, the screen went black.

 

Taking a deep breath he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialled the only contact on his list. It rang only once before someone picked up on the other end.

 

" Watari?"

 

_" Yes?"_

 

" It’s time."   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond stilled for a moment, stopping dead in his tracks. Curious hazel eyes glanced upwards to observe the large building which seemed to loom over him ominously.

 

It was odd how such an enormous building could attract such little attention. Despite its ridiculous scale somehow it managed to blend in with the rest of Tokyo, although how would forever remain a mystery to Beyond. He could see no signs, no markings, or anything at all to identify the place. If L had owned a street, B imagined that somehow the detective would have found a way to wipe it from every single map or satellite in the world.

The windows were tinted, rows of black smoky glass built into each floor.

Definitely not conspicuous at all.

Beyond took one last glance at the outside world before following Watari inside, lingering as long as the stranger would allow him.The sky was black, a swarm of swollen clouds shadowing the city like an ominous shadow.

It was time for him to get back in his cage.

The door clicked firmly shut behind them, a sound that was all too familiar; the sound of being locked in.

The mysterious man in the ridiculous grey overcoat led him to doorway. There were two compartments etched into the wall, one on either side of the door. He proceeded to remove his coat and place it into the compartment, followed by his hat and a long winding scarf.

For the first time since their meeting, Beyond finally saw his face. An elderly gentleman with grey hair, a moustache and a pair of thick black spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose.

Quillish Wammy.

Had he not been so astonished, perhaps he would have laughed at the sudden unexpected turn of events.

"After you," Watari said, gesturing for him to stand in front of the large door.

**BEEP.**

Above the door appeared the symbol of a red cross. Watari retrieved a small silver key from his pocket and proceed to remove the handcuffs from Beyonds wrists. The cross symbol disappeared and the door slid wide open, revealing a large white office with an entire of wall of monitors. 

Beyond flexed his hands and rubbed his sore wrists before burying them deep into his jean pockets with immense satisfaction.

"I'll be back in a moment."

B was left alone in the large office as Watari disappeared, the door locked firmly behind him.

The security was immense.

Locks, codes, cameras, scanners; there where no obvious means of escape.

This was far worse than prison.

* * *

"It will be troublesome if you make this a habit," L sighed as his clothes began to soak, his bare feet submerged in a large icy puddle. "I thought that this door was locked."

"It was," a voice replied, barely audible over the sound of the hammering rain.

It was the first time that L had seen Beyond in person. He'd seen photographs of all the children that had passed through Wammy's orphanage, and B was no exception. Obviously, he looked nothing like his photograph anymore. The hair that had once been short and tamed now shadowed his face with a long raven fridge, much like his own. He was slim and tall, standing at least an inch taller than Ryuzaki's slouched frame. Much to his surprise, Birthday looked remarkably youthful, his body seemingly untouched by the stress of prison life- except the scar marring his chest, peeking from his collar and coiling around his throat like a snake.

There was no denying the similarities between them. To a passing stranger they could almost be mistaken for relatives.

Beyond was sat comfortably on the rooftop, his long legs hanging over the railing swinging back and forth like pendulum. He was soaked to the bone, his sopping wet clothes clung tightly to his pale skin. He clung tightly to the railing with both hands, as if his life depended on it.

"You'll catch a cold," L muttered.

"Now wouldn't that be tragic."

"Come inside. The task force shall be arriving soon."

Craning his neck to the dark sky, Birthday sighed in content as he felt the rain drip from his cheeks.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last saw the rain? Be quiet. You're ruining the moment."

"We both know that you don't believe in sentiment."

"You could always sit with me," B offered sarcastically, patting the empty space beside him.

L glanced at B, and then the drop towards the pavement.

"Whats wrong? Afraid of heights?"

He looked to the detective, his name lingering above his head for Beyond to see.

_'L Lawliet'_

"Is there a purpose to this pointless excursion? Or are you up here to simply admire the scenery?" The detective asked bluntly.

"Not really. I was just estimating how long it would take for me to hit the ground from the top floor. What do you think?"

"Inside,  _now_."

Beyond knew that with almost no effort at all he could easily fall. All it would take was for him to lose balance or let go and he'd be done for. L would be peeling him from the pavement below with a shovel like road kill. 

"It would be so easy to just slip..."

"Beyond."

"Nervous?"

"You're sitting on the edge of my roof."

"There's no need to look so worried. You don't think I would hurt myself on purpose now do you?"

L's face was was a sight to behold.

Staring wide eyed with his gaze focused on the frail railing, it was almost as if he were expecting B to jump. He was sure that the man wouldn't hesitate to throw himself off a building; after all, it wasn't as if he hadn't tried to take his own life before. The scars were proof of that. Deep down, L knew that B would probably do such a thing for his own amusement, because he knew that his death would cause an inconvenience.

"I'll only say this one more time. Come inside."

Swinging his legs over the railing, Beyond headed for the doorway. It gave him immense satisfaction knowing that he was dripping water all over the detective's beautifully clean carpet, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.

 

* * *

"Good afternoon Yagami, Amane. It's good to see that you've both arrived in one piece."

"Welcome back?" Light exclaimed furiously, grabbing L's collar, much to his father's protest. "You ordered my own father to hold a gun to my head!"

"The gun wasn't loaded Raito kun."

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it ok? You're a sick, twisted, evil-"

Before Light could continue, he was interrupted by the loud slamming of a door.

Much to the teenager's surprise, a dark haired man entered the room carrying a small jar. Peeling Light's hand from the detective's collar, he replaced it with his own, glaring daggers at the detective.

"You have some explaining to do. Would you like to tell me what this is?" 

"That would be the jam you asked for."

"You did not specify a particular flavour when we made our agreement."

"You bastard! You did this on purpose to spite me-"

"A friend of yours Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked timidly.

"He is your new colleague," L replied, seemingly unfazed by his current predicament.

 _'Ryuzaki?'_ Beyond pondered. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

 

Beside him, the brunette that he had rudely interrupted earlier held out his hand in greeting, undoubtedly for him to shake.

' _Light Yagami'_

Of course, there was no need for the teenager to introduce himself to Beyond. The killer could already see his full name in a mass of black letters that hung limply above his head.

"Light Yagami," he said, with a false smile that made BB resist the urge to vomit.

"Nice to meet you Light," he replied politely. "You may call me B."


	5. Chapter 5

After an spontaneous introduction, L's task force resumed their usual routine. The remainder of the day was somehow salvaged to vaguely resemble a normal afternoon. The sound of clattering keyboards filled the room, accompanied by the scent of strong coffee which lingered in the air. Its nauseating smell was enough to make Beyonds stomach churn.

The excitement of the day's events had simply become too much for him, and the inevitable exhaustion creeping in seemed to rob him of his concentration.

Crouching on a white office chair he proceeded to watch the task force at work.

He found it difficult to believe that the worlds greatest detective would hire a team like this. With the exception of Light and Matsuda, they looked like they had all been nearing the end of their careers anyway before L had recruited them into the task force. Tired and overworked, they had all clearly spent too many years been hung out to dry by the police force.

_'A few more years,'_ he thought, _'and you'll all be retired.'_

 L's team, although they were probably some of the better pickings from the force, seemed just as boring and predictable as the rest of civilisation- all but Light Yagami.

Beyond didn't believe in bad auras or vibes from people, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off with Yagami.

Since his sudden introduction to the team he'd felt those hazel eyes constantly lingering on him in silent observation. The teenager was blatantly watching him as if he were part of some kind of exhibit.

If the boy wanted a show, Beyond decided that it was his duty to not disappoint.

* * *

Light Yagami had every right to be suspicious.

Without warning, L had invited yet another person to work on the Kira case without discussing his decision with a single soul. If L could trust this man then it was likely that the teenager had nothing to be concerned about, however anyone that looked almost identical to Ryuzaki was bound to rouse suspicion.

B.

If B was keeping his name a secret there had to be a legitimate reason behind his decision. Why would he need to conceal his identity other than the fact he was working on the Kira case? All of the task force members had been equipped with false identity's- why couldn't he do the same?

Perhaps Light was wrong and he was simply over reacting.

The Yagami didn't believe in bad auras and superstition, but when he had a bad feeling about something he was rarely wrong about these things.

Light watched B curiously with a pair of curious, narrowed eyes. Although the man was sitting in a room full of people, just like Ryuzaki it seemed like he was detached from their presence. He was sat at on the other side of L with his knees pulled to his chest, watching everyone at work as if he were observing an experiment.

He was studying them, and they were completely oblivious.

The raven opened the jar of jam, and much to Lights surprise, B took a large scoop with his hand and proceeded to eat it from his  _fingers_.

"I thought you didn't like blackberry?" L frowned, craning his neck from the computer.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Want some?" Beyond asked, taking another scoop of jam with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Not in the slightest," the detective replied, taking several sugar cubes and dropping them into his tea one by one.

"So," Beyond said stifling a yawn, "what's this case you needed help with?"

The room suddenly fell into an eerie silence.

L resisted the urge to sigh. Without a doubt, Beyond had certainly put him in a very difficult position. If he wasn't careful suspicions would be raised and questions would be asked, questions that weren't in his best interest to answer. Ultimate secrecy was essential to the success of the investigation.

If Beyond's identity was revealed, there would be immense outrage. If he were unlucky most of the team would leave in protest and try to start their own independent investigation and they would never succeed.

If Kiras reign was to end, they needed to work together.

 

"Something I said?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Aizawa exclaimed. Before he could continue, L effectively silenced him with a single raised finger.

"Had B not felt the need to play hide and seek this morning, I could have perhaps told him earlier and saved us all some time."

"Perhaps if you'd chosen a smaller building it wouldn't have taken you so long to find me."

"I'm becoming bored of your sarcasm. Do you have any intentions of taking this seriously?"

"You're asking me? I thought you were supposed to be the genius."

Light couldn't believe the sceptical he was witnessing.

 

"The Kira Case," L stated simply.

"Kira," Birthday repeated. The name sounded familiar,

 

" _Did you hear?"_

" _Yeah. The rapist in 83 wasn't it?"_

" _They say Kira did it..."_

 

"You must have heard of Kira!" Mogi said in disbelief.

 

"I may have heard the name a few times before..."

"A few times?" Light asked.

"Twice I believe."

Was he lying?

The Yagami was no body language expert; however it looked as if the raven could possibly be telling the truth. There were no faults in his expression or posture, other than his noticeable slouch. There were two possibilities- either he was being truthful, or he was a skilled actor.

L turned to B. "Kira is responsible for the mass death of many criminals. So far he has only targeted those who have been convicted. He needs a name and a face in order to kill his victims. He says he is the God of a new world."

"It sounds like someone needs to bring this guy back down to earth," Beyond remarked wryly, trying to suppress the unease that seemed to cast over him like a shadow.

 

_'Interesting.'_ Light thought. _'So you're not going to tell him that me and Misa are suspects?'_

"Are you keeping secrets from us Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Raito-kun, we both know that I am not capable of keeping secrets from you. You're far too intelligent to be easily fooled."

"Forgive me for not trusting the man who forced my father to hold a gun to my head," Light remarked bitterly.

 

 

Soichiro rested a firm hand on his sons shoulder. "I told you Light, there's no shame in taking a break for a while. These past few days must have been stressful for you-"

"Kira doesnt rest," the teenager replied.

"Just for a few hours," Soichiro insisted. "I'm sure Misa would appreciate a visit."

 

Light didn't reply as he vacated his seat, disappearing through the door and slamming it loudly behind him.

"Ryuzaki-"

"It will take time for me to regain your son's trust," L said. "Perhaps it will do him some good to take a break from the investigation for a while- where are you going?" the detective demanded when he realised that Beyond wasn't sitting beside him, but walking towards the door with a concerning mischievous gleam in his eye.

"To stretch my legs."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Light Yagami was _furious_.

It had been a while since anyone had managed to make his blood boil. Under normal circumstances he wasn't so easily infuriated. That wasn't to suggest that no one ever irritated him- he just usually had remarkable control. The teenager barely knew B, yet the man had already caused him a significant amount of grief already.

He was curious, but he knew that it was best to keep  his cards close to his chest for the meantime, no matter how intrigued he was to learn more. If he let curiosity get the better of him, he could sabotage his chances of ever getting to bottom of this ever growing mystery.

Light hadn't really wanted to see Misa, but for the sake of his own sanity he agreed with his father for once. It would do him some good to loose himself for while in something other than the Kira investigation- it wasn't really possible of course. Everything in his life now seemed to be connected to L and Kira, but for a few hours he could pretend otherwise.

It should have been simple, but like so many other things in Lights life, things had become complicated.

Standing in the doorway of Misa Amane's room, Yagami couldn't believe his luck.

Sitting on the foot of Misa's bed was a very satisfied looking Beyond Birthday, a large smirk gracing his face.

"Where's Misa?" Light asked calmly, narrowing his hazel eyes.

"Looking for you," B replied simply, grimacing at the sight of the luminous pink duvet he was currently crouched on. He took one long look at the offending item and promptly hopped off of it, his bare feet scuffing the floor, which fortunately wasn't pink but a subtle shade of white.

"Do you have a habit of lurking in other peoples rooms?"

Lights temper was beginning to ignite. He didn't know the man at all, yet the enormous smirk on his face said it all. He didn't want to know him, ever, but the Yagami had a feeling that he wasn't going to have much of a choice for the foreseeable future.

"Why the frown? I thought we were getting along rather nicely too."

"What do you want?"

If only the boy knew the truth, Beyond thought. Then perhaps he'd think twice before making any snide comments.

"What makes you assume that I want anything? I might have merely stopped by for a chat,  _friend_."

"And you just happened to be passing by this very room?"

"Of course. Do I look like the type who has a habit of going in little girls rooms?" 

"Quite the clown aren't you?"

"Oh Light. I have an awful feeling that you're not very fond of me..."

* * *

"Umm, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Matsuda?"

"Is there a reason that you're spying on Light and B?"

"I believe the term you are looking for is 'watching' Matsuda, I do not spy on my colleagues. They are both fully aware that is room is bugged."

"Right....."

The buzz of a cell phone sounded and L reluctantly pulled the  device from his pocket and held it to his ear, watching the unfolding scene in Misa's room.

"Yes?"

_"Ryuzaki, I have sent you a file containing the names and photographs of the latest victims. None of them left any messages."_

"Thank you Watari. I have another favour to ask of you."

_"Of course, what is it?"_

"It's time."

_"You mean-"_

"Yes. Please make the necessary arrangements."

_"Of course."_

"Thank you."

* * *

"Who are you?" Light demanded as he folded his arms across his chest, a stern expression gracing his flawless features.

"Nobody you should worry about. Trust me."

"How can I trust a man that refuses to tell me his name?"

"You trust L don't you?"

"That's different."

"Is it really?"

"Of course it is! Despite your obvious similarities, he's-" Before the brunette could finish he was seized roughly by the collar of his shirt. Beyond pulled him close, fury in his eyes.

 

"That's the first and last time you compare me to  _him_ , understand?"

Light attempted to pry the offending hand from his shirt. It was the first time since their meeting that he'd really taken a close look at the man. Now, seeing him up close it was almost like he'd morphed into a completely different person. Despite the similarities between B and L, there were noticeable differences between them.

There were no dark circles under B's eyes, a pair of dark hazel orbs that narrowed menacingly. He looked reasonably younger than Ryuzaki, perhaps by two or three years at the most. If Light hadn't been standing so close, he probably would never have noticed the scar escaping from the comfort of his shirt. It was clear that B had tried deliberately to conceal it with a large black shirt that hung from his thin frame. Light was no medical expert; however to him it looked like a burn, thick scar tissue that would probably remain with B for the rest of his life.

Despite the overwhelming temptation to pry, Yagami wasn't  _that_ curious.

He wasn't cruel enough to ask such a sensitive question, he was already being held by the neck as it was.

"I have no intentions of telling you my name."

"Why?"

"We all have secrets Yagami," Beyond said in a low voice, "even you."

 

* * *

_Two hours later...._

Beyond groaned, nursing his temples with a sigh. That ridiculous, enormous television screen hanging from the wall was beginning to give him a headache- and Misa of course.

Misa Amane.

The woman had a piercing shriek that could only be compared to the sound of nails being dragged across a blackboard. He just couldn't understand how Light could end up dating her of all people. Wouldn't a girl from the local Shogi club be more suited for him?

_"Light!"_

_The blonde squealed as the teenager appeared, clinging to his arm in desperation, like a neglected cat nuzzling up to its owner. "Where have you been? Misa has been looking everywhere for you!"_

_Before the model could greet Light with a loving kiss, he pried her from his arm. "Not now Misa, I have things to do."_

_"But- Light! You never spend any time with Misa! Do you even love Misa at all?"_

_"Love you? I never said anything about wanting a relationship with you. All I remember is that since we met, you wouldn't leave me alone!"_

_"Liar! You're the one that kissed Misa first!"_

"Shut up..." Birthday muttered, running a hand through his hair with an audible groan. The small headache that he had suspected earlier had turned out to be a blinding one. Each time he glanced at the figures and statistics on Ryuzaki's computer his eyes burned and his temples throbbed.

"Something wrong B?" L asked, watching the man bury his head in his hands.

"I can't work in these conditions."

"Conditions?"

"With company."

"You will soon become accustomed to it-"

 

_"LIGHT!" Misa screeched. "I thought you loved Misa!"_

...

"I highly doubt that," Beyond replied.

 

Coincidentally, Watari entered the room carrying a large black box in his hands. He handed it promptly to the detective.

L nodded in understanding and pried open the lid, peering in with curiosity.

"Will this be big enough?" he asked.

"It is the size you asked for."

"And the key?"

"It shall remain in a safe place."

Beyond watched L reach into the box, and much to his horror, the detective pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain. He couldn't ignore the mild feeling of despair that struck him, crushing his chest like a tonne of bricks when the sudden realisation hit him.

It could only mean one thing.

 

L must have seen the horror in his eyes, because he looked at Beyond with a look that almost seemed like pity or sympathy.

"There is no need to look so worried," he said in a low voice, "these are not your size."

"If they're not for me, then who?"

The detective turned, surveying the room with a pair of dark eyes.

"Raito-kun," he called into the microphone, "may I have a word with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty four hours had passed since the initial handcuff incident, and Beyond Birthday still found himself to contain his amusement.

Poor Light.

Revenge was sweet.

Working with Ryuzaki wasn't the most enlightening task in the world, however while watching someone else being submitted to twenty four hour surveillance and confinement, it suddenly became much more interesting. It was truly a miracle that B himself wasn't in the teenager's current predicament. When L had revealed the handcuffs in that box, Beyond had found himself praying to a God he had never ever believed in.

It was strange how B had suddenly become afraid of a life he had previously lived and known intimately, a life that hadn't bothered him much at all before. Now, the thought of returning to a dark cell seemed unbearable and most certainly unappealing.

It made his skin crawl just thinking about it.

While he would never experience true freedom, Beyond was so close to it that he could savour it on the tip of his tongue.

There was no turning back. Now that he'd had a taste of this new life, he'd do anything to keep it.

After immense reluctance from L, the raven had managed to bargain himself one of the empty rooms beside the rest of the task-force.

The silence was beautiful.

Excluding the noise of the traffic outside, he could only hear the sound of his clattering keyboard and the quiet hum of the air conditioning. Months of living in isolation had taken its toll on B. The concept of socialising that had once been relatively easy now appeared to be completely foreign to him.

 

 

Scrolling through the pages, B's hazel eyes grew tired of gazing at the bright screen of his laptop.

'Ale Funderrem- died of heart attack.'

'Arire Weekwood- died of a heart attack.'

'Knleck Stack- died of a heart attack.'

'Bess Sekllet-'

"Let me guess..." he muttered, "died of a heart attack!"

'Nikola Nasberg- died after spending several nights in hospital after a serious fall down a staircase.'

The entire process was incredibly repetitive, and the raven was quickly becoming frustrated. There was a small part of him deep down that was a little annoyed at Kira. Kira was far from inventive with the deaths of criminals anymore and quite honestly, Beyond was sure that he could do a better job himself.

Occasionally there would be an accident that occurred roughly every twenty victims or so, but apart from this minor detail there was nothing remotely intriguing about the way in which people died.

Perhaps, he was too proud of his own murdering techniques.

Of course in his eyes, he had never done anything wrong. All three of his victims had been destined to die on the exact days that they were killed.

Only Beyond knew that.

The killings of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash had been carefully thought through and had involved much careful and witty planning. Maybe, that was why B was remotely offended by Kiras laziness.

 

Thoughts aside, Beyond had absorbed all of the information available to him and had come to a startling conclusion.

He was bored, and somehow, he had to find a solution.

* * *

Ryuzaki sighed as he received yet another document from Watari.

Another list of victims.

Criminals were dying faster than ever before and it seemed that Kira had no intentions of taking a vacation. He was making up for lost time, rapidly. Despite the depressing mass of facts and figures he'd been observing and analysing critically all morning, L had only become more determined to eliminate the cause of his stress- Kira.

A small fragment of his mind wasn't entirely sure that he could handle the pressure of the case anymore. The effort, money and the time contributed were not at all problems in the slightest, but were they worth it?

The raven had a daunting feeling that if he did not find a breakthrough soon, he would lose hope.

"Something wrong Ryuzaki?"

A familiar voice pulled L from the depth of his own thoughts, an immaculate looking brunette teenager sitting in the chair beside him with a handcuff clasped firmly around his wrist, the long metallic chain trailing across his lap.

"What makes you say that Raito-kun?" he replied, reaching for a cube of sugar to complete his steaming tea.

"You've been staring at that same monitor for almost ten minutes now."

"I was assessing the information."

"It's a  _blank_  page Ryuzaki."

 

"Your observation skills are impressive as always Raito-kun."

Light narrowed his hazel eyes; his patience was beginning to wear incredibly thin.

Light turned swiftly on his chair and impatiently grabbed a handful of papers, pretending to read them whilst he had his back to the detective. He was determined to stay focused. The sooner they caught Kira the sooner the teenager could return to his normal life.

During the past few months of his life, Light Yagami had seriously considered forgetting his ambition of joining the police force like his father, becoming a lawyer would be much less hassle instead.

Watari humbly entered the room with his usual smart attire and a tray bustling with confectionery. Despite the hassle of working at headquarters everyone had to admit that they were always well fed and cared for, although food in L's presence usually consisted of almost every sugary treat available from the nearest bakery.

Ryuzaki glanced at the large slab of chocolate cake being offered to him. It possessed everything he could have desired, icing power, cream, and an array of cherries and delicate curls of chocolate.

Taking a fork in his left hand the raven prodded the offending item, and promptly put the fork back on the plate.

 

"You're not going to eat that?" Matsuda asked, a puzzled expression gracing his features.

"No," L replied. "In fact, I'm absolutely certain that I do not desire this cake."

Ignoring the concerned glances heading in his direction, the raven glared dejectedly at his computer..

It appeared that he was missing something, determination perhaps?

"What is wrong with you?" Light demanded. "You can't just give up! There are people all over the world relying on you!"

"I am very aware of my responsibilities Raito-kun. I am human after all. Am I not allowed to feel... depressed sometimes?"

"Really Ryuzaki? After everything we've done so far, you're just going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself that easily?"

"I will fight Kira to the death if that is what it takes to solve this case, I can assure you of that."

After a daunting silence, there was a sudden power cut, followed by the screech of static.

While the other electrical appliances remained switched off, a single computer had sparked to life, the machine previously being used by a slouched, raven haired detective.

_"Good evening L."_


	8. Chapter 8

 

This certainly was one of the easier cases that the detective had ever had the pleasure to solve. It wasn't going to take an entire task force to trace the culprit, who was in fact only a few floors above them.

A single letter appeared in the middle of the flickering screen before L's very eyes, in a similar font to the one he used himself.

It was the letter B.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

_"Would you believe me if I said no?"_

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you left the power alone, it could interfere with the entire network."

" _Yes, I suppose you're right. These lousy computers are quite delicate; someone could easily hack in if you're not careful. Don't you have precautions for things like that?"_

"It has become apparent to me that we do not share the same sense of humour."

_"You know, that almost sounded like a compliment."_

"What do you want?" L asked bluntly, pulling his knees to his chest. "I am assuming that you are not looking for a conversation."

* * *

"Ah," Beyond said, sitting cross legged on the hard laminate flooring of his room, "that is where you're wrong."

Licking the jam from his fingers he placed the empty jar aside and reached for a full one. "I have a request," he said, taking a scoop of the sticky substance with his long, pale fingers, "I- urgh!"

 

The raven glanced down at his jam smeared hand, grimacing in disgust as a result of the bad taste that lingered in his mouth.

"Bloody seeds!" he exclaimed, throwing the open jar across the room in frustration.

_"If you make a mess, you can clean it yourself."_

 "Just come here would you? I'd like a chat. "Birthday said, extending his hand as far from his body as possible. " _Privately_ ," he added.

" _Very well_ ," Ryuzaki replied with an audible sigh.  
  


* * *

As Lawliet strolled barefoot through the dark hallway, the lights flickered to life. Suddenly, the detective was no longer shadowed in darkness. He paused, his grey eyes adjusting to the glare of artificial lights. As he came to a halt he could feel the other end of the chain give a small tug as Light continued walking, completely unaware that his colleague had come to a stop.

It was odd how different Tokyo looked during the night. It reminded him strongly of New York, the crowded streets bathed in an array of bright lights and flashing neon signs, the tall sky scrapers illuminating the entire city- nothing at all like England.

Sometimes L found himself missing England, and most of all Wammy's Orphanage.

He may have only spent a few years of his life there as a young child, however he vowed that one day he would return.

Perhaps then the detective could choose his successor- unless he already had a suitable candidate in mind...

"Ryuzaki?"

"I'm coming Raito-kun."

Passing through a large pair of double doors, Ryuzaki could already see his destination at the far end of the hallway.

The very last room on that floor, number one hundred and two.

The door was left wide open, revealing a dark room illuminated by a single laptop placed in the middle of the floor.

Sitting on the ledge of the large window was Beyond Birthday, gazing up at the bustling sky of stars. He could see Ryuzaki and Lights reflection in the glass. L was standing slouched in the doorway looking almost as if he were bored, the teenager on his arm looking as if he were hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Beyond craned his neck. "For me?" he asked, gesturing to the jar in L's hand. "You shouldn't have."

The detective lingered hesitantly in the doorway before carefully tip toeing across the floor, Light following behind him.

"Something wrong?" B asked averting his gaze back to the window.

"Your floor is cold," the raven replied, glancing down at his bare feet.

It was odd how they could both occupy the same room and pretend that nothing had happened, pretend that the previous history between them ceased to exist.

Before Birthday opened his mouth to speak, he scanned the room with a pair of dark hazel eyes until he had located what he had been searching for.

A camera.

As he glared at the device, it moved, a permanent reminder that privacy wasn't granted in headquarters. 

Everyone was a suspect now, other than himself of course.

The murderer had been safely behind prison bars long before the killings had started.

Conversations between B and L were going to be awkward and limited in headquarters, the entire building was strictly monitored twenty four hours a day, and even the bathrooms were no exception.The world between the twenty three floors of concrete was a different realm altogether. There would be no way that Beyond would be allowed outside, ever. Not unless Ryuzaki could find a way to make a pair of handcuffs and a guard look completely inconspicuous.

 

"Well?" Light pressed impatiently.

B turned to L, running a hand through his dark hair.

" _There are a few things I don't understand,"_ he replied in English, the familiar words flowing smoothly from his mother tongue,  _"like why you have the brat in handcuffs."_

The brunette in question glared daggers at the back of Beyond's head, mentally cursing the man to infinity and beyond.

" _You know,"_ Light interrupted in a thick Japanese accent,  _"my English is quite good."_

" _How convenient,"_ Beyond said effortlessly, averting his attention back to Ryuzaki. 

" _Yagami-kun is a suspect._ _I am ninety nine per cent certain that Raito-kun has possessed Kira's ability at some point during the past few months."_

The very thought of Light Yagami possibly being Kira made his toes curl. Could a flawless person such as Light be capable of getting his hands dirty?

Unlikely, but possible.

He didn't want to compare himself to the brunette, ever, but now there was a possibility that they could... actually have something in common.

" _When Raito-kun was placed in confinement, the killings ceased for a short period of time-"_

" _Wait. What did you say?"_

" _Raito-kun was placed in confinement."_

" _No, before that... about him possessing an-"_

" _Ability,"_ they both finished in sync.

_"As you already know, Kira does not need to be present at the scene of the crime in order to target a victim. Kira only needs a name and a face to take a person's life. I refuse to believe that anyone that can do this does not possess an ability of some form."_

A name... a face... why hadn't it occurred to Beyond sooner?

The tape, that's where he'd heard it before.

Leaving his comfortable seat by the window, Beyond Birthday hastily scrambled to his laptop, completely oblivious to the curious stares heading in his direction.

Biting his lip in concentration, he scanned each and every folder until he located the very file he had been looking for.

Peering over his shoulder, Ryuzaki raised a brow in question.

" _A video?"_

" _Shh!"_ Beyond hushed, listening carefully to the muffled audio.

_"I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry."_

 


	9. Chapter 9

A night had passed since anyone had last heard from Beyond.

Headquarters had been much quieter than usual, uncomfortably silent. The tense atmosphere had now reached its peak, surrounding the detectives like a thick blanket of fog. The air was heavy, the sun had reached its highest peak, and not even the expensive hi-tech air conditioning could control the heat flooding through Tokyo.

The news claimed that it was in fact the hottest day of the year so far, although none of the task force members particularly cared. It had become apparent to them that the significant soar in temperature didn't bother Kira either, as the killings had remained as consistent and timely as ever. The main office had become littered with dis-guarded jackets, ties, shoes, and any item of clothing that could be shed to minimise the effect of the sweltering heat. The keyboards continued to clatter, the printer continued to hum, and the buzz of electronics throughout the building continued to sound.

Despite this, no one complained.

Ryuzaki just didnt understand. One moment, Beyond had requested his company at the drop of a hat, the next, he had dismissed L promptly without giving so much as a word of explanation- not that Light had minded of course. The first opportunity that the brunette had been given to leave, he'd taken it instantly without an ounce of hesitation. B's blank expression had revealed nothing about what was going on his head, as always.

It could be argued that the previous night, Birthday had been unusually quiet.

Despite the intimidating personality that the man possessed, it was in fact normal behaviour for him to become submissive during the evenings. L Lawliet hadn't known the raven for long, however he'd quickly picked up on particular habits.

Unlike L, B became tired easily and spent large periods of time sleeping. His behaviour didn't stray far from that of a 'normal' person.

It wasted valuable time.

L only hoped that eventually Beyond would prove useful in the investigation. A killer or not, it was undeniable that the man in question was smart, and L wouldn't allow such an intelligence to erode in a dark prison cell. 

"So what do you think Ryuzaki?"

L had become so lost in thought he hadn't realised that Light had begun talking to him.

"I think..." the raven said, furrowing a brow deep in thought, "I think that this tea could do with slightly more sugar."

* * *

 

Sprawled limply across a narrow bed on the eleventh floor, was Beyond Birthday, his dark hair tousled recklessly and both feet hanging off of the edge of the bed.

The sheets were a dull shade of cream and the mattress was lumpy, but it would do.

His spine had grown used to being subjected to similar torture over a small period of time, whether it be the merciless prison beds or pointless impersonations.

Unfortunately B's hunched impersonations of L had left permanent damage to his posture.

He couldn't hide in headquarters, that much was true, however Beyond was always willing to try. Somehow, he felt a significant measure of satisfaction knowing that he could switch floors so easily. No room was the same, and it made exploring just that little bit more interesting, like a child playing hide and seek in a large mansion, but B had accepted that he couldn't hide in any cupboards or wardrobes.

It was hot, unreasonably hot.

The raven had opted for a long sleeved shirt as usual, however this particular one had a lower collar, revealing slightly more scarring than desired.

Glancing down at the mark in question with a languorous glance, Beyond had to admit that nowadays, his pale skinny chest looked slightly more interesting with an unsightly mark. It almost looked like a brand, etched into his skin like a punishment. In fact, it was almost like a punishment. It was a permanent reminder of stupidity. For the rest of his life he would have to live with extensive, self inflicted scarring.

B smiled.

He had almost forgotten, and probably would have done if it hadn't been for the calendar lurking on his bedside table.

Today, was the anniversary of A's death.

All those years ago, the small child had taken the ultimate adult decision to cut his own life short.

How he'd done it, B had never been told, his imagination left to conjure up an alternate ending to the tragic story. The entire affair had been painfully traumatising, especially for Beyond Birthday who had been fairly young at the time. How old had he been exactly? He did not know. The few years that the raven had spent at Wammy's Orphanage were almost completely absent from his memory. He remembered places, faces, but he could only recall several memories, many of which were not thrilling in the slightest.

The earliest memory he had, was being guided to his room by Roger.

_Much to his protest, Beyond found himself being led down a long winding hallway, an unfamiliar white haired gentleman guiding him, a hand clasped tightly to his shoulder. The gesture of course was merely intended as a sign of reassurance, to show the child that there was nothing to be afraid of here._

_It didn't reassure him in the slightest, and actually, he found himself becoming increasingly aware of the nerves swelling up inside of him as he took each hesitant step._

_He'd been told that this was Wammy's Orphanage._

_A small pair of eyes scanned the hall curiously. He did not see any children, or any adults either. Were they sleeping? Studying? He was afraid to ask._

_They approached a narrow doorway lit by a bright, beaming light. It was significantly dark outside, the large looming walls held the ominous, black dancing shadows upon them. Several painting lined the walls, neatly arranged in an orderly formation, the thick frames immaculately polished and cared for, much like everything that Birthday has seen so far. Everything was neat and colourless, like a faded canvas. The walls were pure white, the wooden floor was coated with a glossy shine, and everything appeared to be unbearably minimal._

_Did children really live here?_

_Beyond couldn't see any toys, nor had he caught a glimpse of any paintings or drawings. There weren't even any ornaments or vases occupying the shelves. Instead, there were books of all colours and sizes, arranged in alphabetical order._

_This was no ordinary orphanage, as he would soon discover._

_Children didn't live in places like this, or at least normal ones didn't anyway._

_The raven glanced behind him and stared longingly at the distant door, the door that separated him from the outside world._

_It was too far from reach._

"There is no need to look so nervous," Roger smiled at the child, "I promise that you will like it here."

The door swung open, and instead of finding himself the target of a room full of curious, staring eyes, he was in fact greeted by an empty room occupied by a single child.

"A, this is B. I'm sure that you will be kind to him," Roger said with a tired smile.

Soon after his arrival, B and A became good friends. Little did B know, A wouldn't be a part of his life for much longer. Their friendship would soon be cut short.

'I promise that you will like it here.'

Beyond could have laughed. He should have seen that one coming.

He had learned firsthand that children at Wammy's became outcasts. Education was more valued than love and affection. He'd seen it with his own eyes; the children there were not suitable for loving families.

No one knew exactly why A decided to kill himself, but there were certainly a few theories. Some said that the prospect of living his life as an orphan had become too much for him, while others said that he'd probably suffered from an unidentified physiological issue.

Beyond had a fairly accurate theory himself, in fact, he was certain of it. The stress of possibly becoming a successor of L had become far too much for A, and ultimately he had decided that the hassle was simply not worth it.

B and A were the first residents and successors to stay at the Orphanage. When A died, B had known instantly that he would be in the firing line. Back then, he had absolutely no desire to become a detective. He hated Wammy's, he hated its purpose, and so at the young and naive age of fifteen Beyond Birthday was reported missing.

He ran away, leaving behind nothing but a single photograph.

The rest was history.

Now here he lay, in a property owned by the great detective L himself.

He couldn't bring A back.

He couldn't make a case that L couldn't solve.

He couldn't reclaim the years he'd wasted rotting in a dark, badly lit prison cell.

He couldn't prevent Ryuzaki from solving the case; but he could try and solve it before him.


End file.
